


Revel, Rebel

by CloudDreamer



Series: Ballad [4]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Revolutionaries In Love, Revolutionary Ethics, Short One Shot, murder?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: To be Loki is to be torn.
Relationships: Loki & Thor & Baldr (The Bifrost Incident), Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)
Series: Ballad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	Revel, Rebel

You’re scared. 

She holds your hand and you turn, pushing your head into her chest. She’s always been taller than you, stronger than you. You love her for her stalwart determination, just as she says she loves you for how slippery you are. How hard to pin down. 

You’ve never felt less sturdy than you do now. You’re torn in two directions, the family you grew up with and the family you chose. You know what the Asgardians have done. You know their sins. You know how they’ve hurt the people you love, and you know how much worse it will be if the tracks are completed. And yet you hesitate. All the calculations fit perfectly, tell you how many people will be saved and how much tyranny delayed by choice tonight, but numbers and new love can’t overwrite memory. 

You envy Sigyn’s ability to see the higher ups in Asgard as nothing but monsters, because surely it would be easier. But you’ve laughed with Thor as surely as you would a brother, teased him and pushed him to his edge and watched him defend you to Odin. You think of nights spent playing rounds of card games with Baldr and crushing him so utterly and completely he cried. You think of everyone whose brothers, real brothers, have been torn away from them by Odin’s secret police. You think about all of the siblings and lovers who can’t put food on the table, all the easily preventable diseases she couldn’t care less about. 

But it’s not like you’ll be killing Odin. 

They’re both loyal. You tried so hard to show them. You’d risked everything trying to tell the truth, and they might’ve begged for leniency, but they still told Odin. This Bifrost project is your last chance to prove your worth, and you know she’s watching. You feel her eye on your back every time you step through the halls of the palace. It’s only when you hold Sigyn that you feel safe, but those two try. 

Baldr bandages your wounds. Thor gives you the same old lectures. You know they’re wrong when they tell you how lucky you are that you get to live at all, that it shouldn’t be like that, but you know them. You’ve seen them cry. “I want to…” you say, and you don’t know how to finish that sentence. She just holds you closer. Have you always been shaking this badly? 

You love her. 

She whispers soft words of reassurance. You barely process any of them, but you breathe.You find your resolve. You don’t know if you’ve made the right choice. Maybe this is foolish of you. Maybe they’re right to call you crazy. But you think of all the people you’ve seen, Sigyn’s hand in yours, and all the families that have been torn apart by Odin’s rule. It’s a sacrifice that no one should be asked to make, but that’s the world you live in.   
It’s the world she made.


End file.
